


Ning and Wen first car

by caiyungui



Category: yunyunyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui





	Ning and Wen first car

宁远徵拉着温彦坐在沙发上，看似随意的闲聊着：“刚才晚宴上有没有吃东西，还饿不饿，饿的话我等等叫客房服务。”  
  
温彦其实吃的不多，但他一向食量不大，就说：“吃了些，不饿。”  
  
宁远徵又问：“这几天在用抑制剂吗？还有没有出现抑制剂失效的前兆？”  
  
“没有。”温彦犹豫了下，还是诚实地说：“但是你在身边的时候，抑制剂总是不那么有效——”  
  
他话还没说完，就感觉到有什么猛然刺入了他的后颈，他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，片刻后无力的向后倒去。  
  
“唔——”  
  
他低喊出声，声音软绵绵的，不像是在抗争，反倒像是在迎合宁远徵。  
  
宁远徵的信息素散发出来，温彦感觉自己身体里面原本就不怎么稳当的抑制剂似乎有失效的征兆。  
  
他们之间的契合度太高，纠缠在一起，就有天雷勾动地火的效果。  
  
温彦能感觉到有alpha信息素注入自己的体内，仿佛在安抚他，但他却并不觉得被安抚了，反倒是身体越来越热，陌生又异样的感觉让他无助，不安。  
  
这种似曾相识的感觉，像极了之前在乘风拍戏的时候遇到的情况，像极了宁远徵第一次标记他的时候。  
  
他进入伪发情期了。  
  
许是契合度太高的关系，两个人的信息素纠缠在一起的时候，很容易让他有这种感觉。  
  
宁远徵不知道是不是察觉了什么，大手在他身上游走着，同时在他的腺体里注入信息素。  
  
但这好像没什么太大的作用。  
  
温彦觉得此时自己的身体就像一个饥渴的无底洞，简简单单的标记似乎满足不了他。  
  
一个标记完成，温彦的信息素没有安抚下来，反倒是越发的躁动。  
  
宁远徵转过来亲吻他，两个人的身体碰在一起，都有着别样的尴尬。  
  
温彦整个人僵住了，头皮发麻，不敢看宁远徵的脸色。  
  
好像，他的反应太大了，很丢脸。  
  
宁远徵意识到了什么，附在他耳边声音沙哑地说：“是不是到伪发情期了？”  
  
温彦红着脸点头，想说什么，但却软得说不出话来，蜷缩着身体，不知道是因为害怕还是因为身体里那陌生的感觉。  
  
宁远徵的大手顺着他的肩膀向下摸，声音格外的低沉，“别怕，我帮你。”  
  
他顿了顿，又说：“放心，不会发生什么的，我知道你现在还不能接受我。”  
  
温彦试图张口，想跟宁远徵说他自己缓一缓，再用抑制剂也许可以撑过去，毕竟刚刚已经接受过一轮标记，但宁远徵的手一招呼上来，他就什么话都说不出来了。  
  
宁远徵搂着他，两个人面对面的姿势，他可以清楚的感觉到他们的下体碰在了一起。  
  
他硬了，宁远徵也硬了。  
  
温彦头皮发麻。  
  
他一直清心寡欲，连自己弄都很少，情欲很少这么汹涌澎湃的袭来，他不知所措。  
  
他接近二十年的生命里，第一次经历这种事情。  
  
上次的伪发情期，也没有来得这么强烈。  
  
他喘息着，身体热极了。  
  
他想开口说话，想跟宁远徵说点什么，但他刚一开口，发出的却是 “嘤咛”的声音。  
  
那声音软绵绵的，格外的让人浮想联翩。  
  
空气中的信息素越来越浓烈，别说温彦不好受了，宁远徵也不好受。  
  
再这么下去，他怀疑自己会陷入被动发情。  
  
发情期的omega散发的信息素，如果被契合度很高的alpha闻到，很容易引起alpha的被动发情。  
  
而温彦的信息素越来越多，再多下去，都快到发情期的浓度了。  
  
这样不行。  
  
他先飞快的放下温彦，用尽自制力跑到自己的衣服旁边，先给自己打了alpha抑制剂。  
  
他上过生理课，知道陷入被动发情的alpha 是如何的没有理智，如何的可怕，温彦现在的情况绝对承受不起那样的他。  
  
得慢慢来。  
  
温彦迷迷糊糊中感觉自己被人放下，他现在的身体格外的敏感，仅仅是布料的摩擦都能让他产生快感。  
  
他的手臂碰到被子，下体隔着裤子碰到被子，整个人敏感的瑟缩了一下，从下面有一阵难言的愉悦。  
  
他咬着嘴唇，夹紧双腿，觉得他现在的行为羞耻极了，但却又控制不住。  
  
他很想再蹭蹭床单。  
  
不仅是想蹭床单，他甚至隐约感觉自己后面都渗出了些许的水。  
  
宁远徵很快就走回他身边 ，他闻到了那冰凉的木兰气息。  
  
那气息对现在的他来说就是最美的甘露，他控制不住自己似的靠了过去，用脸蹭了蹭，想要些什么，但又不知道自己到底要什么，只觉得越来越空虚。  
  
A和O之间的契合度高不高，A的信息素强不强，直接决定了O在床上爽不爽。  
  
温彦跟宁远徵之间的契合度非常高，纵然什么都没做，温彦就觉得自己忍不住了。  
  
他，想要，很想。  
  
生平第一次有那么想要的感觉。  
  
那种想要的感觉已经突破了他从前的心结。  
  
但他控制不住自己的行为，无意识的蹭着宁远徵，扶着对方的肩膀，从肩膀挪到脑后，似乎想去找宁远徵的alpha腺体。  
  
怎么宁远徵的信息素忽然变淡了。  
  
宁远徵感觉到温彦的举动，苦笑了下，再这么下去，他觉得自己刚打的抑制剂都没用了。  
  
他干脆地单手扶着温彦的头，轻轻的亲吻着他，另外一只手去解开温彦的裤腰带。  
  
温彦恍惚中还有些理智，试图抗拒了下，想说：“不，不要……”  
  
他本来对这些情况还有些害怕，不是很能接受如此的亲近，整个人僵硬着。  
  
但宁远徵的手转瞬就从内裤里伸进去，碰到了他的下面。  
  
他猛然睁大眼睛，再也说不出话来，没了抗拒的力气。  
  
他反应很剧烈，前面已经有点湿了，硬挺着，打湿了内裤，敏感的不得了。  
  
宁远徵稍显粗糙的大手一招呼上去他就说不出一个字，闭上眼睛喘息着，想努力对抗什么感觉。  
  
宁远徵的拇指轻轻抚过秀气的柱身，给温彦带来一阵阵的战栗。  
  
温彦抖得连宁远徵都抱不住，只感觉有什么从下面一直蔓延到全身，让他整个人都酥酥麻麻的。  
  
宁远徵记得有句话很俗粗——  
  
爱他，就让他爽。  
  
简单直接了些，但却很有道理。  
  
看着温彦很舒服，他自己竟也有种奇异的满足感。  
  
温彦感觉自己好似飘在云上，身上轻飘飘软绵绵的，又格外的敏感，布料的摩擦都能引起他的快感。  
  
宁远徵的手开始帮他轻轻的撸动，他控制不住的喘息着，轻轻的颤抖着，强烈的快感俘获着他，他脑子里一片空白，随着本能动了动，又觉得后面更湿了。  
  
身为omega，他不止前面有快感，后面的快感其实可以比前面更强。  
  
但现在不合适进入后面。  
  
宁远徵似乎察觉了什么，扶着他靠在自己身上，另外一只手顺着他的腰向下滑。  
  
稍显粗粝的手指触碰到软嫩的穴口。  
  
温彦猛然大惊，害怕的想躲，却没力气躲开。  
  
他喘息，睁开眼睛想说什么，宁远徵的头却绕道他的脑后，轻轻舔了舔他的腺体。  
  
他哆嗦着，听到宁远徵温柔地说：“别怕，我不做什么，只是想让你舒服点。”  
  
他后面已经流了不少的水，打湿内裤，宁远徵的手指在外面轻轻抚摸着，都让他的战栗越来越剧烈，甚至觉得有些空虚，想让手指伸进来。  
  
“你看，很舒服的，别怕。”  
  
宁远徵的手指轻轻的进去了一点。  
  
他猛然感觉一阵快感直冲脑门，咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己尖叫出来，却抖得越发的厉害。  
  
宁远徵似乎发觉了什么，加快手速撸动他前面。  
  
原本还勉强可以忍耐的快感猛然之间剧烈起来，他再也控制不住的剧烈喘息着，呜咽着。  
  
宁远徵的拇指轻轻地拂过他的顶端，后面的手指轻轻进出，他整个人猛地抖动一下，再也承受不住这样的快感，软麻极致的愉悦感从两腿间蔓延到全身。  
  
他抖动着，射了出来，喘息着，大脑一片空白，下面本能的一跳一跳，还在吐着液体，后面剧烈的收缩，夹紧宁远徵的手指 。  
  
就在他快结束的时候，宁远徵猛地又咬破他的腺体，进行今天的第二次标记。  
  
契合度高的不可思议的信息素从腺体注入他的身体里，软软麻麻的快感再一次蔓延全身。  
  
宁远徵的手又撸了他下面几次，他整个人抖着，双重快感蔓延全身，他被强制延长了整个射的过程，险些从床上弹起来，爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，也抵挡不住汹涌而来的快感。  
  
他呜咽着，带着啜泣的声音，说不出话来，一直颤抖着，一波波的快感涌来，是他从未有过的激烈和愉悦，爽的他一直在抖。  
  
不知道过了多久，宁远徵的牙齿离开他的腺体，他整个人软倒在宁远徵的怀里，下面跳了跳，慢慢变软。  
  
强到他要承受不住的快感终于慢慢结束。  
  
他像是被掏空了一样，意识越飘越远，最后无力的昏睡在宁远徵的怀里。  
  
等一切都平静的时候，宁远徵也剧烈的喘息着，他是真的忍得很辛苦，差点就陷入被动发情了，还好温彦的信息素被安抚了。  
  
就是……好像掏空了小朋友。  
  
床上满是温彦的痕迹。  
  
Omega本身体力就不如alpha，性事上更是无法相提并论，出来这么多，确实有亏。  
  
要想个办法补补，不然等他真吃的时候，温彦身体不好可该怎么办。  
  
他深吸一口气，把温彦放在床上，低头看着自己，苦笑了下。  
  
别说温彦了，他自己也格外的狼狈，前面流出来的液体都快打湿他的西装裤了，硬的不行，格外的烫……  
  
这该怎么办呢……  
  
不如明天想办法收点利息吧。  
  
宁远徵低头看着温彦。  
  
温彦双颊酡红，白的剔透，红的诱人，乖巧的躺在床上，睡得很安稳。  
  
宁远徵没忍住，轻轻咬了一口，沙哑的声音里充满着无奈：“小家伙，自己满足了，把我这么不上不下的吊着，哎……”  
  
老男人心里苦呀。  
  
看得到吃不到，收利息也得明天等人醒过来才行。  
  
现在他只能自己解决，格外的没滋没味。  
  
就很心塞。


End file.
